Reiner's Fall From Grace
by Jester310
Summary: Like many people out there, Reiner too has his own fall from grace moment. One minute he's the kind hearted, big brother, and the next he's fighting the urge to pin down Armin Arlert but not quite pulling it off. One more thing, he forgot to do a reality check—his extremely overprotective childhood friend, Mikasa with her sure-to-death right hook.


**Title: Reiner's Fall From Grace**

**Pairing: Reiner x Armin**

**Warnings: Slight OOC-ness, smut, language and of course grammatically mistakes.**

**Summary: Like many people out there, Reiner too has his own fall from grace moment. One minute he's the kind hearted, big brother, and the next he's fighting the urge to pin down Armin Arlert but not quite pulling it off. One more thing, he forgot to do a reality check—his extremely overprotective childhood friend, Mikasa with her sure-to-death right hook.**

* * *

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

~~Hmm—mm—mmhh~~

Reiner's ears, metaphorically speaking twitched at the harmonious humming noise resonated from within the supply room. In fact he didn't even know how he ended standing in front of that particular room. One minute he was walking around just to take some fresh air, the next minute he was already walking along the hallway, and eventually led him towards the supply room.

As he deemed that the noise was merely his imagination intending to mess with his already fucked up head, the blonde shrugged and resumed his forgotten steps. Two steps later and there it went again—the humming. The type of hum that made Reiner wanted to ruin that person's day. By all means, it wasn't horrendous at all, quite the opposite in fact. Or rather, it was simply too… carefree. Like they weren't living in walls and the Titans outside are tame as puppies.

With a sky high curiosity, the blond let his hand linger on the doorknob of the closed door for few seconds. To open… or not to open… But then again, nothing could dampen his nosiness at the moment.

Leaning his weight slightly against the door, Reiner eased it open and the door creaked under the pressure. Not one to sneak around like a mouse, the seventeen years old barged (in the gentlest way of course) into the supply room. Illuminated by the dim lightings, Reiner had too little choice but to strain his ears in order to navigate himself towards the humming noise. Whoever or whatever that was making the noise, Reiner was just going to take a little peek, just to satisfy his curiosity. That's all. Full stop.

While his inner monologs reigned inside him, finally, his amber-like eyes caught the sight of the oh-not-so-distressed damsel—back facing him while dutifully scrubbing the floor with a mop and of course, still humming.

_Alright, so it was a human after all_, the blond mused. The other didn't seem to notice his presence (or he was literally ignored), so Reiner decided to take his own sweet time taking in the person's features. Slightly longer blonde hair—probably chin length—and MOST probably a girl based on petite frame and the silky looking hair and—and—

… Or maybe not.

"Armin?" Reiner heard himself saying.

Said damsel spun on his heels, his blonde hair swished with the sudden movement.

"Reiner...?" The damsel, or namely Armin muttered. Much like Reiner, a speck of surprise was reflected in those translucent, baby blue eyes. "What are you doing here?"

A slight frown marred the older blonds' face as he inched closer to Armin. "That's supposed to be my question. What are YOU doing here?" Hand dug into his jacket pocket, Reiner pulled out his watch only to have the crease on his forehead deepened. Less than an hour before their scheduled bed time, so what the heck is the little guy still doing here scrubbing the floor in a flourish manner?

"Oh, I'm on duty to clean the supply room tonight." Armin answered nonchalantly as he put the head of the mop into the soap filled bucket to rewet it.

"You? What happens to everyone else?"

"Everyone else?"

"Yes, everyone else." Reiner stressed the 'everyone' part with a slight hiss. "The people who was supposed to be on duty together with you."

Taken back with the sudden change in Reiner's behaviour, the smaller teen frowned in contemplation. "Oh them… Well, Marco had a rough day today so I told him to go to bed early. And the other… they already finished their part."

"And they just left you alone here?" Disprove was heavy in Reiner's voice.

"That's alright. It's not like there're ghosts in here." His attempt to joke was met with less success when the frown still hasn't left the older blond. "I mean, if there's one, it's probably nothing compare to the titans out there."

Reiner sighed heavily. "That's not the point, Armin. They're just taking advantage of your kindness."

"Marco's not like that." Scrubbing the particular stain on the floor, the boy defended his heavily fatigued friend. "And besides, I'm used to it. It's just small chores anyway."

"Small chores, big chores, it doesn't matter." Reiner began his toilet paper length lecture that made Armin wanted to chew his own arm off if that would stop his friend. "You have to learn to say NO and defend yourself and—"

And now Armin really wanted to chew the mop handle.

"—And—nevermind. Just give me that. I'll help you." A defeated sigh made its way through Reiner's lips as he nodded for the mop in the other's hand.

Much to the older teen's surprise, Armin didn't choose to obey. In fact, the petite boy brought the mop closer to his chest and clutched it harder as though he was about to use it to whack a man-eating leopard. In this case, Reiner was probably the mean leopard.

"No. I got this." Clad with such determination, Armin shook his head, receiving a raised eyebrow from Reiner. If he could muster such life-threatening determination, why in the bloody hell wouldn't he just refuse those block heads?

"Just give this one to me and you can take care of anything else." A step forward, the older tried to pry the mop away from Armin, but the other's grip was like iron—strong and unyielding.

"I said its okay, Reiner." The boy tightened his grip and tried as he wrestled the mop off from Reiner. "There isn't much left anyway. And besides, you've been helping me too much lately. So if you could just let go…"

"Don't put words into my mouth." In some way, Reiner couldn't help but to marvel at such strength. For a midget and not to mention a twig, Armin sure could put up a fight. "The chores would be finished early if there're more hands around. Then we BOTH could head to the dorm early."

Unyielding as ever, Armin refused to give up. Next to Mikasa and Eren, Reiner was one of those few people who have been helping him a lot throughout his academy years. Too much, in fact, if it wasn't for him, the petite teen was almost certain he would be kicked out from the squad long time ago. If possible, he tried not to relay on Reiner's help all the time. But easier said than done when the said male was now too eager fighting for the mop.

"Let go, Reiner…" Armin pulled the mop back into his space.

"No… You let go of it." Reiner pulled the mop towards him.

The tug of war prolonged for another minute or two and anyone could just tell the intensity of the battle judging by the way their boots squeaked under them. Worse, with Reiner towering 20-centimeters above Armin, they looked like a lop-sided, retarded couple fighting for a mop that surely has seen a better day.

Reiner knew this was going nowhere and to hope for Armin to give up with his nonsensical logic was like hoping for Jean and Eren to sit together side by side without trying to gauge each other eyes out. A total impossible wish per say. So the short haired blond decided to use another tactic.

"Look, Armin. Just let me help you with this one and next time you can help me with my chores, alright?"

For a moment, the boy could have sworn Reiner was on fire because he found himself giving in to his persuasion.

"Oh, alright!" Happy with the arrangement, Armin beamed. Just like that, he released the mop, causing the other to stumble back with a slight curse.

Straightening his pose, the older teen let his eyes to follow Armin as the other retrieved the forgotten rug from a bucket. "I'll clean these shelves and you can clean whatever part that's left." Reiner heard the other said and amber orbs trailed over to the particular area that hasn't been moped up.

A simply 'hmm' was all the respond before Reiner began scrubbing the floor. Not far from him, Armin too began wiping the surface of the wooden shelves presented before him. Arranged neatly on them were newly manufactured blades so it was understandable for the teen to move about with such gracefulness. But not to Reiner apparently. The short haired male had his brows knitting together just by watching the other's antics, more so when Armin stood on his tippy toe as he tried to reach the upper shelf. However, given his height, all he managed to do was making a cute grunting noise with his hand still inches away from the target.

At first, Reiner tried to let him be but it wasn't for long that his conscience started to gnaw crazily inside him. Before the blond even realized it, his feet already carried his body towards the truly damsel in distress and without so much of a warning, Reiner slid his arms underneath the younger's thighs and easily hefted Armin up.

"Woaahh!" The smaller blond exclaimed at the sudden change in altitude, but as soon as he grasped Reiner's intention, he immediately calmed down and proceeded to wipe the surface of the shelf.

"Thanks, Reiner. I hope I'm not that heavy." Armin muttered, nimble hands made a swipe here and there.

Reiner snorted. "Armin, if you have a twin, I could lift both of you with one hand."

Said teen paused and craned his neck slightly to the side. "Are you making fun of my size or you simply wanted to brag about your strength?"

"Both."

At once, Armin pouted and grumbled above him. "Well, males usually hit their maximum height between the ages of eighteen to twenty. So I still have space to grow." He wiggled his body a bit to signal Reiner that he was done and the other understood it easily.

Slowly, the Reiner eased the younger teen down onto the floor. "Let's just hope that you suddenly have a growth spurt and grow another twenty centimetres."

Plastered on Reiner's face was a rather, huge, smug grin and Armin fought the urge to roll his eyes dramatically at that. Instead, he tried to shift the topic so he wouldn't end up scrubbing the other's face with the dirty rug in his hand just to wipe off the damn, smug, expression.

"It's quite hot inside here, isn't it?" The boy used his fingers to pinch the front of his white shirt and flapped it back and forth to mimic a fanning motion.

"We're inside a supply room after all." Now that Armin had mentioned, all of sudden, Reiner too began to feel the heat sipping into him. And the fact that they were doing chores only intensified the nasty feeling. "Outside could be freezing cold, but in here, it's another story."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Armin muttered with a slight sigh as he watched his fellow comrade walked to his previous spot to finish up his part of the chore.

They continued like that in silence—cleaning and wiping whatever surface came into sight. Ten minutes later and it was getting too uncomfortably hot, at least, for Armin's standard. At some point, it became too hot that the boy could have sworn his flesh began to slide off his bones. He knew Reiner was suffering from the same hellish heat as the older teen kept on wiping his wet brow furiously more than five times in mere two minutes.

Again, for the umpteenth time, Armin lifted the sweat-stain shirt off from his chest only to have it settled back on his torso, clinging to every inch of his warm skin. And the military jacket he was wearing didn't help much but to trap the heat inside the confinement of his small frame. In need to cool his body even just by the slightest, the younger blond slid his jacket off, folded it and placed it onto one of the shelved he had cleaned just now. Still, he wasn't finished as he needed to get rid of his white, button up shirt too.

Less than five meters away, a clicking and rustling noise pulled Reiner's attention away from his chore. Slightly puzzled, his head snapped to the side to look at the other boy only to have his breath hitched.

"Armin, what the fuck are you doing?" The words just poured out of their own after his amber eyes caught the sight of Armin unbuttoning his shirt. Inch by inch, the naked, golden skin was exposed and at the same time, Reiner felt the mop in his hand almost broke into five different places under the pressure.

Oblivious at his friend's flabbergasted façade, Armin continued working on the last button and finally peeled the wet shirt from his body. As a result, more of that smooth, damp expanse of skin revealed.

"It's too hot. I can't move around with my shirt clinging on me like a second skin." Oblivious boy complained and shuddered when his skin was first introduced with oh-so-not cool air. Still, it was ten times better than having stall, hot air trapped inside the vicinity of his clothing.

Of its own accord, Reiner's eyes went into unbelievable action—ogling and scanning every inch and every nook of that half naked body. At that particular time, the taller male was certain that someone had put a mind altering substance into his dinner because without doubt, he really REALLY liked the view presented before him. A small, naughty part of his brain began to wonder the nature of Armin's skin. Is it smooth and supple like baby's butt? Not that he ever touched baby's butt in his seventeen years of living, but still, point was made.

Ahh… Some asshole must have REALLY put a world class dangerous poison into his food because right there, right then, Reiner wanted nothing more but to witness more of that golden skin, to feel it, to touch it, to taste t, to—Oh hell. Now he sounded like a dirty old man.

But, no. He would never falter from his decision—to satisfy his overwhelming curiosity, that is. Not here, not now. First off, he needed to get rid of the rest of the clothing that was hindering his view from the rest of the skin. As tempting as it was, he couldn't just jump onto the other and rip his pants off like a deranged lunatic, could he? Not if he didn't want to be gutted alive by Mikasa at the very least bearing in mind that the black haired girl was protective over her two childhood friends.

As he mulled over for any sort of strategy—a stupid one—, Reiner eyes slowly travelled from his hands, toward the mop, then to the bucket—

Just like that, Reiner flashed a very unhealthy smirk. Oh yes, indeed.

"Armin, look out!"

At hearing his name being shouted, Armin blinked and turned around. One step too late. Before the teen could as much twitch a muscle, a rather large amount of soap water already made contact with his face and the left side of his torso, drenching some part of his pants.

"Ewww! Reiner, what are you doing?!" Scrunching his eyes shut, Armin flailed around like a headless chicken since the soap water just now had managed to seep into his eyes and temporarily blinding him.

"Fuck, I'm so sorry, Armin!" Good thing the smaller teen was without his keen eyesight at the moment, and therefore, didn't notice the wolfish grin splitting Reiner's face into half. "I was trying to move the bucket and I sort of tripped over…" Reiner trailed the end of his sentence, his tone was laced with the tiniest amount of guilt after seeing Armin's helpless state.

"Alright, alright, calm down. Just let me…" The taller blond used the sleeve of his jacket to wipe the area around Armin's eyes to remove the leftover soap water. It wasn't a few seconds later that the younger's eyelids finally fluttered opened and he didn't as much startled at the fact that Reiner's face was only inches away from him. Baby blue bore into amber ones and the older blond just had to squint at the sparkling, blue orbs.

Despite the stingy feeling in his eyes, Armin still noticed the funny face Reiner was currently displaying but decided to ignore it. Instead, he focused on the small, newly man-made pool on the floor and the droplets of water dripping from the tip of his fingers. He could do nothing but to frown at the dismaying sight.

"I'm sorry, Reiner. I guess we have to clean the floor all over again."

Reiner snapped from his midnight trance. _Wha—wha—WHAT?!_ The blond could hear himself stuttering, only inside his mind of course.

_No clothes ripping action to get rid __of__ the sticky, drenched pants? No 'Reiner, could you help me take off these pants?'_

"Y-you're going to continue cleaning up?"

"Yeah." Unaware of Reiner's harassed look, Armin answered smoothly. "It's soap water after all."

"But you're wet. Even your pants. "_Like a kitten_, Reiner almost added.

"It's only soap water, not acid. My pants will be dry in no time. More importantly we need to get rid of this puddle on the floor. It's going to be slippery and someone might fall and get hurt and—"

And Armin went on with another of his logic, much to Reiner's horror.

This is not according to his plan—whatever stupid plan he had in mind. Quick, he needed to act fast before anything else!

"No we don't."

The younger blond blinked. "…We don't?"

"Yeah, we don't have to clean it now." For someone with a strong sense of duty, it was almost unbelievable for Reiner to behave such. "More importantly, we need to get you out of your clothes and give you a through bath until you're squeaky clean."

"What have you been smoking?" Armin asked with a small laugh. "You made it sound like I'm a cat that's been playing in a mud. I'm alright, Reiner. I'll just clean myself after we finish—"

But Reiner refused to let anything dulled his fiery spirit and quickly cut the boy. "No, it's not alright at all, Armin. If you don't get cleaned up right now, something bad might happen to you."

"I don't get you. Something bad..? How?"

"Because you're going to catch a weird disease if you let that water clings on to you." Reiner reasoned further. That mind altering substance might as well messing up with his common sense since he knew he's only sprouting out nonsensical persuasion, but hell if he care. "Red spots will start appearing all over your body and you'll start hearing things and get dizzy—"

"All only from soap water?" Wide eyed, even the oblivious Armin felt something was off with that revelation. Very wrong indeed. "I've never heard that conditions before from any—"

"You can't find them in any book."

"Then how did you—"

"I was raised in a mountain, remember?" He added. "Knowledge about weird ass diseases have been passed down through generations and only those raised in a mountain would know. Even Bertholdt knows about this."

_As fucking if._

"But—"

"Enough." Not waiting for further upcoming argument, Reiner swiftly scooped Armin up and placed the small frame up on his shoulder. Hands to God, how he loved the feeling of the other's moist skin glide under his fingertips. So soft and so smooth like a silk.

"We're going to the bath. NOW."

"But—" Armin tried to wheeze out again, completely uncomfortable with the current arrangement especially when he was dangled helplessly on Reiner's broad shoulder.

"No 'but', Armin!" The tall blond snapped his answer as he ran along the hallway while carrying Armin fireman style.

"But you're still carrying the mop!"

_No shit._

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXXxXxXxXxXX xXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Sorry, Armin."

For the third time since their arrival at the bath, Reiner again apologized to the said teen. Basically, his apology was referring to him drenching Armin with the soap water, lying to him, carrying him around like uncivilised caveman and the list just went on.

"It's okay, Reiner. It's not your fault that you got tripped over." Armin assured the other blond while he began placing his toiletries onto the nearby sink. "I'm glad you're not hurt though." He continued, turned around and offered Reiner the sweetest smile of the day.

For a split second, Reiner felt something icy stabbed his heart. It hurt.

_Dear God. Please forgive me for I had sinned and WILL commit another sin soon enough._

Shaky fingers working on his military gear, Reiner tried to avoid the other innocent gaze from penetrating his cold, black heart. Strap after strap removed from cladding his body and for a minute or two, only clicking and rustling noise reigned throughout the bath. As he unfastened the last belt, he took a quick glance at the other only to find Armin was currently having a one-sided staring competition with his towel. Sighing, he finally stripped of his military pants and chucked it onto the pile of his other clothing.

Then Reiner turned around and almost toppled over and had an instant heart attack.

Walking passed across the room just now was the most beautiful living specimen he had ever witnessed in his life. It was like seeing a sculpture of a demigod came to life—a very naked demigod that is. Did he mention about nakedness? Oh yes. Armin Arlert was walking pass him, stark naked like a newborn baby.

Forget about sinning, even his dick felt like waking up and scream 'homerun!'

Reiner has always thought that the younger blond was all skin and bones. But he was proven otherwise. Well, Armin might not be that tall and bulky like him, but damn, who would ever guessed that hiding beneath the usual military uniform zero fat, toned muscles topped with unblemished, golden skin.

Does man even given privilege to have non-blemish skin? Apparently, Armin does… And damn, that ass. That smooth looking ass—Fuck, he's looking right into him! Armin must have caught him staring through the mirror in front of him and before the younger turned around to face him.

Caught, Reiner tried to casual it up. "Did you forget the towel?" _Because if you haven't notice, I'm looking straight at your crotch right now. _

"It's here. I just don't want to use it now because I don't want to soak up all the sweat and grime." Armin nodded at his towel, folded right next to his toiletries and watched as Reiner wrapped a small towel around his waist uncomfortably. He couldn't help but to frown a bit. Does Reiner feel embarrassed about his own body? They're both guys and to top that, he should be the last person to be so given his tall and strong built.

Shrugging, the younger retrieved the small stool and sat on it to begin his cleaning ritual.

On Reiner's side however, the taller male was a millimetre close from whacking the side of his head just to keep his mind in a sane order. Which was quite impossible when the beautiful specimen across him nonchalantly displaying his front side that was as lovely as his backside—perfect pectoral, tight abs, to the oh… words could no longer describe the supposed to be the frail Armin Arlert.

Armin had his eyes suddenly snapped to him and the look on the younger's face made the muscles in his lower belly tightened. Hell, how did that even happen?

"Reiner," Armin watched the other almost jumped three foot high into the air. "Aren't you going to clean yourself? It's going to get cold soon."

Reiner cleared his throat. "Of course."His hands scrambled to reach for the small bucket only to have all of his toiletries inside scattered all over the floor. Dumb, damn, asses.

"Are you alright?" Brows furrowed together, Armin corked his head to the side. "You don't look so good. Maybe I shouldn't have let you help me after all…"

_Oh no, Armin… If you hadn't let me help, not in a million years I'll have this golden opportunity to witness this—this—sexy panorama!_

"It's nothing, alright?" Reiner mumbled, gathering all the scattered things back to proper place. "Stop worrying too much."

"Oh…" The other nodded and began to lather his body with soap. Satisfied with the amount of foam covering every inch of his skin, Armin then began scrubbing with the help of the wash cloth—his chest, underneath his arms, his inner thigh, etc. His backside came last and there was this one particular spot that he couldn't reach no matter how much he utilized all the muscles in his arms.

"Need help?" Reiner ventured, in what he hope was in a non-creeper tone.

Voice strained, Armin nodded. "Yeah… I just couldn't reach it…"

At what Reiner considered as green light, he could almost feel a tail suddenly grew from his behind and it took every ounce of his will not to cackle _'muahahahaha_!'

Pulling his stool closer to where Armin was, the taller blond felt his blood began to boil with their proximity. "Give me that." Reiner took the wash cloth from Armin's hand, lathered it with soap before scrubbing his back, making it extra special sure not to trail his hands further into the forbidden territory, though every fibre in his being wanted him to.

"Do you want to clean your hair too?" Now that he had touched more than necessary of Armin's skin, why stopping at his back? Surely he could come up with something that would enable him to feel the boy more, to gauge his reaction.

"Yes, please."

That's it. He was going to the seventh layer of hell for this.

Reiner was about to reach for the shampoo bottle from his own bucket when Armin stopped him. "No, no. Use this one." The younger blond rummaged through his toiletries and shoved something into his hand.

Looking down, the older examine the orange colour bottle and tentatively, Reiner clicked open the lid and took a quick whiff. Almost immediately, unusual scents assaulted his nostril. Come to think of it, it wasn't that unusual at all. He recognized these scents—water lily and passion fruit. More importantly, it smelled like Armin himself.

"You're using this one?" For the second time, Reiner examined the bottle closely. After all, guys don't usually use some fruity or flowery shampoo do they?

Understood the other's inner monolog, Armin offered an explanation, in his own term of course. "I have fine hair. If I use the usual shampoo, my hair will get all dry and wire-like."

"You mean like my hair?"

"Yeah, like Reiner's."

Of its own volition, Reiner felt his eyebrows had reached his hairline at the other disturbing remark. Now since when had Armin grown an extra ball to nonchalantly insult him? Because the last time he had seen him—just now in fact—, this little guy born with only two of them.

With a small head shake, the older quickly went into work. Pouring a small gallop of the fruity substance into his palm, Reined rubbed his hand together to create lather before scrubbing the smaller head. The boy wasn't far from the truth after all. His hair does have this soft, silky feeling and he could help but to enjoy how it slipped in between his fingers. Once in a while, he would purposely scrap Armin's scalp with his blunt fingernails, earning himself a content hum from the boy.

Now to test the water further…

Slowly, Reiner let his fingers travelled further down-South and began to rub the nape of the younger's in a circular motion. To Armin, he considered the act as a normal massage so the boy practically purred and sighed in contentment while behind him, Reiner had either lost the ability to breathe properly or toppled over in a dead faint. Or maybe both.

When a splashing sound met his ears, it was only then Reiner was able to get his lungs back into action. While he was busy playing dead, Armin had had mistakenly took it as a cue that the older had finished and began to rinse all the soap from his body. Drat. Now he could no longer have the reason to touch the other.

Yet, there are still other things that he required a clarification…

"Hey, Armin. Wanna ask you something…" Reiner tried to control his voice so he wouldn't sound like a snooping pervert.

"Hmm..?" Armin didn't as much lifted his head as he ran his fingers through his soft lock to check for any shampoo residue.

"Just out of curiosity, are you… you know…"

"I'm what, Reiner?"

"Are you a virgin?"

Armin paused and Reiner just had this really bad juju that might have touched something raw and sensitive here. Just great. The boy probably going to tell Mikasa of a big pervert he was and in return, the top student was going to clubber him before tossing his half dead body into the nearby lake.

That is, if Armin didn't decide to knee him in the groin right now.

To his shock, none of that came around. No kneeing, no punches, hell, the other didn't even bother throwing a disgusted look at him. Instead, Armin only laughed and smiled at him as though he had just asked him who had farted during dinner tonight.

"I'm only fifteen, Reiner. Of course I'm a virgin."

Reiner blinked. Did Armin just say 'of course'? His dick thinks so…

"O-Oh…" Lost for words, that was all he could mutter out. Now he began to think that Armin's innocence was indeed a lethal weapon.

"By the way," Armin began again. "Did you know that man can lose their virginity twice? For the front and back."

_Rip!_

Both teens on hiatus, eyes slowly focusing on the washcloth in Reiner's hand. It was ripped into two. Or maybe three, no thanks to his caveman grip. And of course, no thanks to Armin's revelation just now.

"A-are you okay, Reiner?" Startled, the boy was staring at the very stunned Reiner. "I'm sorry. That was very rude of me—"

"N-no, that's not it." The taller blond cleared his throat and watched in dismay at his ruined washcloth. "I was, um, surprised. That's all. I'm actually amazed you know about that." Reiner tried to laugh it off to clear the air.

"I thought that's a common knowledge." At ease, Armin smiled back but the smile evaporated almost instantly when he saw the ripped washcloth in Reiner's hand. "Oh no, your cloth… Wait, I think I have an extra."

As he snatched the small washcloth from his bucket, a small light bulb flickered above his head.

"Maybe I should help you with your hair while you wash your body. Just to return the favour. And then we can get out of this bath sooner." Before the other could even gasp, Armin already moved closer and Reiner could do nothing much but to glare at his ruined washcloth in utter hatred.

_This is all your fault! Or on the second thought… This might not be a bad thing after all._

Reiner took the new washcloth offered by Armin and immediately began cleaning his body. While he was at it, the other teen too began creating thick foam in between his palms—courtesy to Reiner's shampoo—and giggled when the some of the bubbles managed to fly and got stuck on the tip of his nose.

_So childlike and cute_, Reiner thought.

Then, all of sudden, the younger paused, brows furrowed together in hesitation. Now how to do this… If he kneels on the floor, then without doubt he would have the difficulty to reach for Reiner's head. But on the other hand, if he stands up, then he had to bend down and later suffering from a back-ache. That surely wouldn't be good for his growth, would it?

"What's wrong? You're staring at your hands as if my shampoo is going to float in the air and suffocate you."

Like a normal boy, Armin mumbled. "It's not that. I'm thinking if I should just stand or kneel down on the floor…"

_Or maybe you could just sit on my laps—_

"I know!" The younger blond suddenly exclaimed and pulled the stool closer. "I'll just kneel on this…"

Drat! Now Reiner began to bear extreme hatred towards the unanimated stool too.

Then again, the taller male just had to suppress a shiver at the feeling of Armin's nimble fingers messaging his scalp and take a few deep calming breaths to stop his twitching hand from touching the naked body before him. This close, he could feel the heat radiated from the small frame, he could smell the familiar scent of Armin and he could even see clearly the perky, dusky nipples right in front of his fucking eyes, almost begging to be lapped on. He wondered if could just stick his tongue out and took a quick lick and—

Stop it, Braun!

"I'm done. Close your eyes…"

_What?! _

Any more dirty thoughts that were about to reign inside his head was washed away into the drain when Armin dumped a bucket of cold water on his head. And another one. And another one. Heck, had Armin finally figured out how big of a pervert he was and decided to drown him with icy cold, water? Is this punishment from God? To be cock teased and then killed by a gorgeous, sexy creature?

"Armin, Armin, that's enough water! You might as well throw me into the lake if you keep dumping that water on me!"

"Eheh, sorry…" The boy smiled sheepishly and ran his fingers quickly through Reiner's short locks to make sure there wasn't any leftover shampoo. Or he might really have to throw the taller male into the lake as per suggested.

"Alright. Now's we've done cleaning ourselves up, I think we ought to return to the dorm." Smiling, Armin turned around and began collecting his stuffs on the floor, leaving Reiner's with his contradicting thoughts.

Many thanks to the cold water, Reiner's head somewhat cleared a bit and a new thought occurred to him. For a start… he didn't want this to end.

And he sure didn't let anything to falter his longing as he made a quick grab on Armin's shoulders and spun the boy around to face him.

"Before that, there's something I need to tell you."

"…"

"I want you." _No, I think it's my dick that wants you._

One second. Two seconds. Three seconds. At the count of four, it was then the younger blond finally opened his mouth.

"Reiner…"

The other twitched. That's it. This is the moment of truth. It's either sink or swim. No, it's either Armin throwing himself at him just like he wished for or Armin screaming like a small animal that was about get mauled by a wolf.

"Were you practicing on how to confess to Christa?"

Reiner mentally and physically froze. How the fuck did Christa come into the picture anyway?

"You were didn't you?!" Armin exclaimed excitedly as if he had discovered the juiciest gossip to be spread around. "I knew it! I knew you have things for her. Jean owes me his dinner!"

For once in his seventeen years of living, Reiner felt like jumping straight into the lake with a brick tied to his ankle so he would never have to resurface and face the cruel world again.

Why God, why? Why did you have to create a beautiful cock teaser but at the same time, oblivious to the core?

"—but if you really want to confess to her, you can't just blurt it just like that." Armin began with his 'How to Fish Chicks 101' lecture that made Reiner wanted to cry in sorrow. "You have to take things slowly. First you need to—"

Oh hell, he had enough. Fuck the consequences.

"—And then you have to—ummpphh!"

In the next three seconds, Armin did nothing but to dwell on why all of sudden he couldn't speak. Then it took another two seconds for him to realize that there were another pair of lips on his and there were Reiner's fingers threading his hair that gently yet firmly keeping his head in place. Two more seconds before he became conscious of the something slick and wet rimming his teeth, desperately trying to pry his mouth apart.

Finally, it clicked. Reiner Braun was kissing him.

After the sudden realization hit him like a thunder, Armin made a muffled noise while his hands tried to peel the other away from him. That didn't end too well when he slipped under the slippery tiled floor and fell down, accidentally bringing Reiner together with him. Now lying flat on the ground, the younger had his eyes widened to a size of dinner plate even when Reiner had finally released his mouth.

"You weren't trying to confess to Christa, were you..?" Armin squeaked out. Above him, he could make out the intensity in Reiner's eyes was anything but innocent—lusty, cloudy and of course, mischievous.

Oh-ooo… This is not good. A teen with a raging hormone wasn't a good sign to begin with especially when that someone is strong build guy like Reiner. Where the chance for him to escape was next to zero.

"You know," Reiner chuckled in his not-so-usual-friendly voice. This one was deep, almost close to a growl and hell to yeah, it did raise millions of hairs at the back of Armin's neck. "For someone who has at least trillion brain cells more than me, you sure are slow to pick things up."

The taller blonde leaned down closer to the smaller frame, close enough for their nipples to brush each other. "That's dangerous, Armin. Some big, bad wolves might gonna take advantage of that naivety."

"Point taken, because right now I'm staring at one of those wolves." Even Armin was amazed at his own capability to form full, un-stuttered sentence under this shitty circumstances.

So was Reiner.

"Such a cock tease." He whispered dangerously close to the other lips.

"What—mmpphh!" Again, without a split second warning, Reiner's lips descended upon Armin's and on instinct, the smaller teen tried to twist his head to the side—anything to break the contact. But to his dismay, there went the damn firm grip on his hair again, keeping him in place and no matter how hard he tried to claw the other hand from holding his head, his attempt went fruitless.

What's left would be the groin kicking tactic—crap, too late! Reiner already slipped himself in between his thighs, cutting his chance by hundred percent. As obstinate as he was, Armin tried to buck his body but gasped afterward when something slick and hot just slid along his manhood and it snake up to his stomach. The older blond took the golden opportunity to slither his tongue into the warm cavern, immediately searching for the other slick organ. He found it eventually, but as soon as his tongue touched Armin's, it jerked away, refusing to join the play.

Very persistent, yet so cute. Reiner smirked into the kiss.

So instead, the older swap his agile appendage against the rough surface of Armin's tongue, the underside and the inner part of the cheeks with every attention to taste the smaller blond thoroughly. Nothing out of ordinary so far. As expected, Armin tasted like skin and mint perhaps? He couldn't really tell, but all in one, Reiner decided he didn't dislike it at all. Yerp, not at all. Especially when whiney noises began to pour into his mouth.

"Pwaahhh!" Armin let out a huge gasp when his mouth was no longer a captive and immediately inhaled in as much air as he could to satisfy his lungs' need for fresh air.

Amber orbs stared intently at the string of saliva that was still connecting their mouth before it snapped and landed on the other's chin. That time, Reiner could tell Armin's sanity was still one hundred intact and therefore, still in un-aroused state judging by the clear, translucent eyes glaring at him in irritation. Now that won't do at all. He wanted to see a lusty Armin, squirming and begging to be sexually satisfied.

Reiner licked the lips. Ohooo… how he loved this kind of challenge.

Once again, the blonde swooped down for another kiss, but didn't manage to pull it off when Armin's covered his mouth with his palm. "I think you've checked my teeth aplenty enough for tonight, thank you very much."

For a quick one or two second, Reiner halted briefly and Armin worked on his escape plan by twisting his body around, trying to crawl his way out from the being further imprisoned. Reiner however, was quicker and grabbed the other's waist, pulling the smaller frame so Armin was back to his original position—trapped underneath Reiner's body.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Where do you think you are going, Armin?" His body shook slightly as Reiner chuckled in amusement. Nuzzling the side of Armin's neck, the older ignored the hands desperately pushing his shoulders.

By now, the younger blond began to feel the effect of their proximity as his heart started to throb madly inside his ribcage. "I'm cold and my back is starting to get hurt so I'm going back to the dorm so hiicc—." Armin somewhat didn't get to finish his sentence when Reiner's rough tongue made a long, tantalizing swap along his vein.

From there, the wicked mouth slowly travelled down South, leaving trails of nips and kisses. Each kisses left patch of saliva and each nips left a pale pinkish mark that would probably vanished by morning. Every time his lips descended upon the creamy, smooth skin, Armin's breath hitched. This didn't go unnoticed by Reiner. The progress was slow, but at least the boy's honest body was responsive.

Hand under the older's chin; Armin pushed Reiner's head away from him and gave him an incredulous look. "Reiner, I'm a guy." He stated a matter-of-factly.

"So?"

"That's mean I don't have breasts and I have a dick just like you."

"Oh, I can tell…" Reiner pried the hand away and pinned the offending wrist to the floor, just right next to Armin's head before shamelessly eyeballing the naked form beneath him, especially on the lower region. "That this body truly is a work or art. Maybe I should punch God three times for creating something so damn fuckable like this…"

"So, Armin?" The older blond looked at the boy who looked like a bomb had just exploded next to his head. He then leaned down and whispered into Armin's ear, his hot breath created a hot and cold sensation against the sensitive appendage. "Anything else you want to say before we proceed?"

"Eeeep..?"

"Wrong answer." Snickered Reiner before he grabbed a handful of the other's cock and began to move his hand up and down lazily.

"Whaa—heey!" Armin jolted one foot high when something was stroking his manhood, probably because nobody has ever invaded his intimate area before. He tried to look down at the offending hand, but Reiner's shoulders were blocking his view, much to his irritation.

"Reiner, let go! What do you think you are touching?!" One hand pinned next to his head, the younger barked again but later hissed when Reiner's increased the pressure, but not the speed and the older male sure paid extra attention to the sensitive head. Everytime his hand reached the top of the shaft, his thumb would rim the edge, creating an 'o' shape to stimulate all the glands resided there. Then, the older brought his free hand up and spat on his palm before repeating the procedure.

Now that the shaft was slippery—thanks to the spit—, it only made it easier for Reiner to stroke Armin's dick faster and oohh… how he loved when it began to harden and thicken within his fist with every passing stroke.

"You okay there?" Reiner's husked while he gazed at the squirming boy underneath him. He noticed how the legs at each side of his waist quivered, how the small chest rose up and down rapidly, how Armin would gasped when he dug the tip of his fingers into the tiny slit of his cockhead and how the younger was watching him trough half-lidded eyes. Every little progress only excites him and yet, there were so many things Reiner wanted to explore, to learn and try out on the beautiful, sexy creature.

"N-no—hahhh—I'm not okay! I'm being pinned and molested—gaahh!" Gasp after gasp followed and Armin barely had time to breathe when Reiner tightened his grip around the head, practically wanting to milk out the pre-cum hiding inside. The older succeeded however, as clear fluid greedily oozed out from the slit only to coat few of his fingers.

All of sudden, the pressure halted once Reiner released the fully hardened length, now dripping with need and arousal. He licked his pre-cum coated fingers, enjoying the natural taste—salty and tangy—and watched Armin helplessly tried to free his captive hand.

"That's mean, Armin." Reiner faked a pout. Not for long though, before a toothy grin came into the boy's view. _That surely didn't take long._

"You can at least say 'Reiner is pleasuring me' or something like that." The older male added, readjusting his stance a bit so his own arousal lined next to Armin.

Then, he rocked his hips forward, causing his own straining cock to glide and rubbed against Armin's equally hardened flesh. Of course, that particular action made the younger jolted at the foreign sensation, his free hand scrambling to push Reiner's away. But given his size and immobilized state, his fingertips barely grazed the other's chest, so Armin's settled on the hand that was holding his hip in place, trying his best to pry the limb away. However, Reiner was resilient, ignoring the barely-there pain inflicted on his arm and continued pushing forward, osculating their shafts together. Every inch of their skin that was touched created spark of erotic heat that made his knees trembled at how good it felt.

"Fuck, that's so hot…" Hazy eyes greedily drank the image before him—a panting boy with unfocused eyes and lips red as cherry, bruised from the earlier kissing. Low pitched moans began to make themselves apparent, pouring out from Armin's parted lips one after another and mingling with Reiner's grunts. The pre-cum from both rigid cocks had long mixed together, blending and then began to drip onto Armin's firm stomach—the telltale of their arousal.

Heat surged towards the Southern region as Armin starting to get detached from his surroundings. Everything seemed frenzy and his mind had a hard time to tell which was what. One thing for sure, his body had succumbed to the unfamiliar yet pleasurable sensation despite how much his mind was trying to deny. Too pleasurable in fact, Armin didn't have the chance to react when Reiner flipped him around.

"R-Reiner..!" He was finally able to grasp his position when the white tiled floor came into the view. Legs still at each side of Reiner's waist, Armin tried to push himself up but the large hand at the middle of his back ceased his attempt, pressing his stomach flushed against the other's knees.

"Hold still…" Reiner increased the pressure of his pushing to keep the smaller frame down while his other hand snatched his shampoo bottle. At first, he thought about using Armin's flowery scented shampoo as a substitute for lube, but then again, he dismissed the idea. The older wanted Armin to smell like him—inside and out.

Reiner spread the firm butt cheeks apart and licked his lips anticipation. A small glob of the shampoo was squeezed out from the bottle only to land on the twitching hole before it trickled down along the crack.

Something was definitely going on—something perverted—behind him and Armin resumed his struggle. It didn't last long when soon enough, Reiner's first finger slithered into the tight entrance, pushing and wiggling its way in.

"Pull it out, pull it out, pull it out!" The younger jolted and twitched at the being penetrated. Nothing had ever gone into the undiscovered territory. Nothing should ever go into that place as a matter of fact!

Despite the warning, Reiner kept pushing his first digit inside until it reached the knuckle and later shuddered at the heat enveloping his finger. So moist and so hot. He could almost imagine the things they would do to his cock and that very mere thought only made his dripping cock twitched. As erotic scenes filled every corner of his mind, Reiner twisted the single digit inside to coat the tight passage thoroughly for what's to come before adding another digit, this time, to loosen it. By the time the third finger slipped inside, Armin was already gasping and writhing on his laps, the sweat forming on every inch of the golden skin gave the small body somewhat a healthy glow.

Just when Armin thought his lungs was going to malfunction again; Reiner had hastily drawn his fingers out and made a wet, slick noise. His strength had long deserted him because when Reiner flipped his again, the younger couldn't as much put up a fight and only laid there on the cold floor, back to his previous position.

Through half lidded eyes, Armin could see how heavily aroused Reiner was—not surprisingly—and the unfocused orbs later lingered on the one part that made him chocked on his own breath. He had seen his share of cocks in his life, but Armin had to admit, he had never seen one that… big. Yeah, big and thick indeed, enough for it to curve upward, nearly touching his belly with a purplish vein snaking along the top. Even with naked eyes, Armin could see the glistening shaft was throbbing with need.

_Shit, this is crisis_! Armin rarely cursed and yet, right now, multicolour languages were already battling inside his head.

"Reiner, wait!" Much to his surprise, Reiner did stop. _Almost_. Since his hands still pushing his knees apart to accommodate him larger frame. "You're not really going to… you know… Fuck me..?"

The older blond blinked at the boy before chuckling madly. He then leaned down, close enough for his breathe to ghost over the cherry, red lips. "Why Armin… Of course I'm going fuck you like there's no tomorrow."

While Armin tried to justify any sins he had done in the past life for him to experience this—this madness, Reiner already guided his cock to the boy's entrance and nudged it few times to smear the pre-cum around. Before the younger could decide whether he should scream on top of his lungs or just whack his head unconscious, Reiner had already began to push forward. Almost instantly, pain and pressure overtook his body, concentrating on his backside and spreading down to his hips at the feeling of Reiner's engorged cock squeezing through his not-so-big hole. The pained scream didn't get the chance to bounce off the walls since Reiner was quicker to cover Armin's mouth with his hand.

"Mmmpp—nnmmm!"

Not even Armin's muffled cry could stop him from pushing through the resilient muscles and only stopping when his balls were pressed against the other's backside. Now that the scorching heat was fully enveloped his cock, Reiner couldn't help but to savour the delicious feeling of having the tight muscles tightening and loosening around him, moulding around his manhood in the most intense way. Fuck, for a moment, the older blonde really thought the searing warmth was going to melt his dick.

"Ngghhh… Armin…" Shuddering, Reiner moaned out the other's name and it took every bit of his strength not to spilt right there, right then. "…so hot and so tight…"

Ever so slowly, the older blond removed his hand from Armin's, giving the smaller boy a chance to gasp with pained expression still plastered on his face. "Pull out Reiner… Y-you are going to rip me a new asshole…"

"Armin…" Reiner winced when the muscles unconsciously tensed around his cock, as if to punish him via cock strangulation. Leaning down, the older blond nuzzled Armin's soft cheek before kissing the scrunched up eyebrow in a comforting manner while his hand ran up and down the flexing thigh. This is Armin he was dealing with. HIS Armin. And therefore, he would do everything in his power not to harm the younger. Yes, he wanted to claim him, to tease him, but to hurt? No, not in this lifetime.

"Breathe, breathe and breathe some more." Foreheads pressed together, Reiner's strained voice sounded too foreign even to his own ears. "You gotta let me in…" Another winced. "I'm not going to hurt you, I promise."

Although he couldn't guarantee about the teasing part…

Given no any other choice, not that he had one to begin with, Armin calmed his body through countless self-made meditation and dozens of deep breaths to adjust the feeling of Reiner's pulsating cock in his tight ass. It went on for few minutes but to Reiner's, it was like eternity—the most hellish and torturous moment of his life. And then, the cute little ass squirmed as if to test the degree of discomfort and it was then the blond knew Armin was ready.

For a start, Reiner pulled back a little, only bringing a couple of inches of his cock together with him and then drove forward. Back and forward, back and forward, the process repeated where only a small part of his cock involved. Hands to God, he really wanted nothing more but to pull all the way out and then thrust his way in a hardest and quickest way possible to satisfy his aching need. But no. Because right now, he should only focus on loosening Armin thoroughly and made sure the younger was really ready for him.

Still, as much as he tried to be careful, Armin's painful grunts consisting of 'oww, oww, oww' still reached his ears. Reiner would be the biggest liar if he didn't admit that he wasn't at least a tad frustrated at the slow development. Even so, he bore the unsatisfying friction and carried on. At last, slowly and gradually, there was a change in Armin's vocalism—from 'oww, oww, oww' to a soft 'aah, aah, aah' and Reiner's ears was quick to pick it up.

That was the cue.

With a deliberate slowness, Reiner pulled back until only the head engulfed by the tight muscles before snapping his hips forward.

"Haahhh!" Armin's eyes flew opened at the long, gliding sensation unlike before and felt Reiner's raw cock scrapped against his inner wall. That felt less hurt and somewhat… nice. To have a solidified flesh moving inside him, snaking its way into the forbidden territory and caressing all the sensitive nerves that he didn't even knew existed there, stimulating them in the most delicious way.

The seme shuddered as he relished in the flex and release of Armin's inner muscles around his cock. The breathtaking friction caused by his dick rubbing against the wall was just too good and almost made his eyes crossed. Now for the next step…

And he stopped moving all together. Just like that. Hands holding the smooth thighs at each side of his waist, Reiner watched studied the smaller teen beneath him, taking every little change on his expression. From over the moon, Armin's face slowly contorted into something new—anger, frustrated and needy. All mixing together, but above all, it was anger that held the supreme authority.

"Reiner! What the fuck are you doing?!" The malicious words were snapped through his gritted teeth as the teen glared towards his perverted assailant.

In Reiner's eyes, however, Armin looked more like a wet cat, especially with that hissing and spitting. A very sexy, delectable, wet cat.

Undeterred with the threatening glare, the older teen pulled Armin's hips closer until the he was practically sitting on his laps. He then leaned down, causing his partner's legs to spread even wider that before and quickly grabbed his wrists before pinning them above the blond head with only one hand.

"I've never thought an angry Armin could be this hot. Didn't even know you could curse." With a glare that was enough to melt steel, Reiner brushed it off and gave the pursed lips a small childish peck.

"You promised, Reiner." Armin was on the verge of tear from the unsatisfying, barely-there friction and his mind too was at its limit.

Reiner sensed the stress and kissed the fluttering eyelid. "I only promised not to hurt you. But teasing is another story." He moved his hips in small circle, toying the ring of muscles with his shaft and while the tip of his cock head would nudge the sensitive, protruding gland inside Armin.

"Ngghhh..!" Nothing could describe what he was feeling at the moment. To have his prostate nudged and teased like that, it was too heavenly, but at the same time, unsatisfying and torturous. "Reine—guughhh!"

This time too, the older teen was a step faster to muffle the scream. That is, by shoving two of his fingers straight into Armin's open mouth and wiggled those digits around, teasing the tongue inside. The combination of the muffled cries and the way Armin unconsciously sucking on his fingers like a baby was like a natural aphrodisiac, shooting liquid heat straight to Reiner's cock and he could feel his balls taut against his navel.

_Enough is enough_. Reiner too began to feel a little bit heady at the luscious sensation, so quickly pulled his fingers out, drawing a small amount of saliva trailing from Armin's lips.

_Crap. Put aside demigod, this little guy was like a porn model came out straight from the picture!_

With an agonizing slowness, Reiner pulled out completely before thrusting back into the soft, velvety interior, earning a strangled gasp from the other. Back and forth, back and forth, the older blond was really fucking the ever sexy Armin Arlert in earnest now. Every thrust was a pure bliss, every lunge dragged grunts of pleasure from both males and Reiner just couldn't get enough. His arms went to circle the small back, lifting the frame completely off from the floor until they were flushed together—chest to chest. In that position, Reiner could penetrate him deeper and harder until the sound of his wet pelvis slapping against the Armin's ass bounced off the wall like midnight, erotic music, accompanied by the boy mewls and his own hoarse moans.

Damn to all. Never in his life felt this good before.

"Ooohhh…. So fucking good, Armin…" Reiner purposely moaned into the teens' ear. To let him know how good he was making him feel. Even the way their nipples rubbed against each other sent another additional heat wave down to his cock and he could tell his raging manhood was throbbing inside. "If I had know—hahh—you would feel this good, I would have tie you to you to the bed long time ago and fuck you senseless."

"Uhhnn—uhhnn—uhhnn—" Armin responded to every strong, confident thrust Reiner was making with more grunts. Each time the older drove his hips forward, at the same time, he would pulled his body towards him with the very same momentum to bury his cock deeper, if that was even possible. It was as if Reiner was turning his body into a living sex toy.

As if the intense heat from the fucking wasn't enough to rob his sanity, the fervour was intensified when Reiner's muscled abs teased his cock almost sensually. Sandwiched in between their slick pectorals, the hard abs would skin back his foreskin and rubbed the exposed glands, shooting another mind numbing current down his spine. With nothing to hold on to ease the building, raw pressure, Armin circled his arms around Reiner's broad back, mercilessly digging his blunt nails into the skin.

"Sh—shiiitt!" Reiner arched his back like a cat at the sweetest pain. It wouldn't be long now. Reiner was well aware of the fact that his control was rapidly bleeding away—his movement became more compulsive and less defined. If possible, he didn't want to be the first to come undone, but after being cock teased for hours long, the older blond had no other choice but to admit defeat.

And when the lick of flames in his belly became a wildfire, it eventually snapped the tight coil in the pit of his stomach, Reiner tipped over with a guttural, animalistic moan rushed from his parted lips. Load after load of his male essence burst forth and straight into Armin's hot channel, coating the inside thoroughly.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck…" He has been cumming for more than five seconds now, but Reiner was still thrusting with short sharp stabs in every intention to bring the other to completion. "Come on, Armin… Come for me, dammit!"

It sure didn't take long for Armin's body to obey the command because after few more quick thrust, a hectic cry torn from his mouth as he bucked upwards, his toes curled and his legs twitched madly.

"Nmmhhhh—nggaahhh!" Eyes dilated, Armin's cock jerked in between their tummies before a thick, wad of cum overflowed the tip of the head and flew everywhere—on his chest, his chin and even on the floor—since the younger was jerking wildly in Reiner's arms. As his body shook and convulsed, his muscles unconsciously clenched around the other's still rigid cock, milking for what it's worth. Small pulses of cum was squeezed out and splattered on Armin's sweet spot, causing the teen to shudder.

By the time Armin finally stopped jerking; Reiner had already laid him back on the floor and slumped forward. His much larger frame was crushing the younger, but Armin made no effort to push Reiner away. Heck, it would be a miracle if could twitch his finger at the moment. Numb muscle was one thing, but a chaotic mind was another shitty thing. Every sound seemed muted to Armin's ears and every objects were lack in colours—only black and white filled his vision. The only things he was aware at that time was Reiner's cock still buried deep inside him, their foreheads pressed against each other while sharing the same breathing space.

As the muscles in his thighs stopped fluttering, at the same time, Reiner too became aware of his surroundings. Before long, a goofy grin crept onto his face while the older enjoyed the tingling sensation on his thighs, along his spine and everywhere else.

Pushing his upper half with his elbows, Reiner watched as Armin still had his eyes close and panting softly before he leaned down and showered small kisses all over the younger's forehead, beneath his eyes and both sides of his cheeks.

"Everything alright?" Pressing his lips on the tip of Armin's nose, Reiner tried to gauge some sort of positive reaction from the smaller teen. That is, if he deserves any…

"I'm sore…" Armin's voice was all croaky and even the blond felt his throat had turned into sandpaper. "And my back hurt…" Another pant. "And I'm tired… and I'm—I'm—ACHOOO!"

Reiner blinked.

Armin blinked. And sniffled. And sniffled some more…

"… I think I've caught a cold…"

_No shit._

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxx MORNING AFTER xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx X**

"ACHOOO!"

For the umpteenth time in the last five minutes, the sound of sneezing echoed throughout the small infirmary and later followed by pitiful sniffles and small coughs.

"Here, Armin… I got you more tissues." With a small worried frown, Eren watched Armin snagged two tissues at one time and blew his nose. Right after he finished drying his never ending runny nose, two sets of deep cough followed through, causing his small body to shake along with the bed he was lying on. That time, he was a tad lucky that he was the only occupant inside the sick room, so he wouldn't have to worry about disrupting anyone's rest with his shitty coughs and damn sneezes. Worse, his head was throbbing, threatening to split into two and the tremor instantly calmed down when a small ice pack was placed on his forehead.

"What happened, Armin?" While seated at the edge of the small bed, Mikasa readjusted the ice pack on Armin's head for the second time. "You were fine until last night… Did you fall asleep in the bath?"

_Oh no, Mikasa… I didn't fall asleep. Or rather, I was ravished by a beast in the bath…_

But Mikasa didn't have to know about that…

"I'm alright, guys. It's just that time of the year. I'll be fine in no time." Armin laughed it off, fighting the urge to smother a certain someone with the pillow. Not to mention THAT someone was leaning against the wall not far from him with a total harmless expression to the boot.

"That time of the year...?" Crossing his arms across his chest, Jean piped in with another one of his obnoxious expression. Really, Armin did not want to deal with this right now. "Sheezz, Armin… you sounded like a girl having peri—guughh!" Jean accidentally bit on his own tongue when Annie threw a dagger glare straight right at him. Well, Armin doubted Annie was there because she was worried and perhaps, because she had nothing better to do before breakfast time comes in. So might as well join the crowd.

"Hmmm…" Connie strutted closed and leaned down to examine the blond closely—red cheeks, red, runny nose and watery eyes along with laboured breathing. Now that is what he called a true sickness. "Lucky you, though. I don't remember when the last time I got sick. Guess I'm pretty tough, huh?"

"That's because you're an idiot… Idiot doesn't get sick…" Annie muttered under her breath, but Connie was quicker to catch every of the spoken words.

"What is your problem?!" Connie retorted. His high pitched voice had brought forward the forgotten throbbing in Armin's head. "We've barely spoken to each other and when we do, that was all you could say? I'm no—mmpphh!"

Connie frowned at the offending hand covering his mouth from behind and glared at the towering Jean.

"Shut it, will you? Your voice is hurting my ears who is un-sick, so think about the damage you're doing to Armin."

Grey eyes widened in realization and threw an apologetic glance towards Armin whose busy messaging his temple. "Sorry about that… But really Armin, what happened? You don't sick to me. You look more like…" Connie paused, deep in his thought on how to describe his friend's condition by his own terms. For someone whose head not as sharp as his fighting skill, it took about twenty seconds just to deliver his next words. Twenty damn seconds of Eren waiting expectantly and Sasha eating two potatoes in fast succession.

Then it finally clicked. "…like you've been mauled by a wild animal."

"Lion, Connie." Armin corrected the said male with a bland look. "A VERY perverted lion that deserves a pole shoved up into his asshole."

Said lion twitched visibly.

Connie frowned, not picking up the much deeper meaning behind Armin's words. Plus, did Armin just call the lion 'he'? And perverted to top that?

"What do you—"

"Nevermind." Armin interrupted the very confused Connie. "You guys better go now or you'll miss breakfast."

The black haired girl still had this worried expression adorned her face. So was Eren. "Maybe I should stay here—"

"No, Mikasa." Armin cut her off, throwing yet another used tissue into the bin. "I'll be fine. It's just a normal cold. The doctor said it too, right?"

Sighing, Mikasa pulled the sheet further up until it covered Armin's chest. "Very well. I'll bring your meal later."

Together, they shuffled towards the door to leave the blond with his ever needed rest.

"Food! Food! Breakfast!" Sasha made a sing-sang voice as he dragged Connie and Annie by the arm much to the teens irritation.

"Reiner..?" Corking his head to the side like a confused child, Bertholdt gave a quizzical look when Reiner didn't make an effort to follow suit, only leaning at very same spot. "You're not coming?"

"No—uhh… Why don't you guys go ahead? I'll catch up with you later."

"Why?" The tallest of them all questioned further, not catching the other's intention.

"I think I'll stay here and look after Armin. Just in case if he needed anything." On the outside, Reiner put up his usual 'brotherly' mask while on the inside, well, let's just say even devil would bow down and cry in sorrow.

"Thanks, man!" Eren chirped. Now that the sensible, reliable Reiner had offered to look after his precious friend, the brunette could finally sigh in relief.

Few meter away, lying on the bed, Armin had his eyes twitching erratically to convey his irritation. For him only, Reiner's slyness was rather admirable. Bastard even put up 'I'm-a-sensible-person-so-I'll-gladly-look-after-m y-little-brother' type of mask that made Armin wanted to ram a blade up into his asshole. More than anything, he wanted to hurt the older blond… probably in a painful place.

When everyone had finally exited the room, Reiner closed the door and turned around to face him. Less than two milliseconds, the familiar wolfish (or is it lion-ish?) grin was back and Armin was almost in awed at how well he handled his split personalities. He stalked forward, and by any means, closer to his last night prey, with a look wilder than any predator Armin had ever seen in his life. Armin wondered if that very look could send the titans scurrying away and—focus, Arlert!

Indeed… What a great way to start his day…

Reiner really did have this nasty look as he sat on the back and the mattress creaked under his weight.

"Last night was something huh?" Still with the shit-eating grin, Reiner leaned down and settled his arms next to Armin's head, keeping the other in place.

"Yerp." Armin responded in monotone. "Getting pinned down and ravished by Reiner Braun really isn't an everyday event, I really have to thank you for the mental trauma."

Vibrated from the back of Reiner was an amused chuckle. "Don't worry, Armin. I WILL make it an everyday event." The older blond kissed the side of Armin's neck. Even when the younger tried to recoil, Reiner still followed and inhaled the other's personal scent deeply as if to imprint it to his brain.

"What are you doing?" Something had just slid underneath his top, stroking his flat stomach with the most provoking manner.

"Everyday routine, Armin… Every day routine." Reiner murmured into the moist skin while moving his hand back and forth across the cute pecs to feel every contour and every line.

That something now was dangerously closing in to his lower region. At any other time, the smaller blond would probably bark, shouted or even hissed at the other's lewd intention, but not this time. Instead, Armin still remained in his calm demeanour and responded with another dreary tone while staring at the invisible spot on the ceiling.

"I really think you should stop now Reiner."

"Now why would I do that?" Relentless as ever, Reiner continued with a dark laugh.

"Because Mikasa is standing right behind you."

"…"

In the ensuing stillness, Reiner became aware of another presence behind him. Even worse, he didn't have to turn around to feel the murderous aura radiating from his back that chilled him to the marrow.

"Mikasa!" Reiner wrench away quickly and put up his hands. For a moment, the blond could have sworn the pitch of his voice was three notes higher. Or even more. "I can explain!"

"Indeed." Mikasa's face was unreadable. One thing for certain, it was anything but pleased. From that spot, Mikasa eyes caught the sunlight streaming from the window and reflected it in an eerie steel-grey glow.

"I would really like the 'pinning' and 'ravished' part. Do explain it to me. In detail." Two step forwards towards the panicking Reiner, the girl's eyes now had narrowed into a very tiny slit.

"W—wait… I—" Jumbled up words began to escape Reiner's mouth.

But Mikasa was having none of that. "Armin and Eren are my precious family and I will do anything in my power to protect them. So Armin, I'm going to ask you just once." She turned to the bed-ridden boy to seek for answer. "Did Reiner do something to you?"

On the bed, Armin nodded and twisted his expression into the most pitiful one. "Uhuh. Reiner pinned me down in the bath and molested me."

Great, now he sounded like a spoilt child, complaining to his mother that he was being bullied. Hell if he cares if that would make Reiner's life miserable.

"I see." Closing his eyes, Mikasa had her hand to reach for the blade handle.

_Shit! Shit! Shit!_ This was like a fucked up, gore pantomime in an equally fucked up theatre. Girl or not, Mikasa was on top of the class and therefore, was fully capable to inflict all sort of painful damages on him. _Damn, this is crisis!_

And then, there's another thing…

"Annie, why the hell are you even cracking you knuckles?!" Cornered like a small animal, the older blond yelled in disbelief as she watched Annie stretching her body next to Mikasa.

"Well…" She began. "Armin never annoys me. And besides…" Annie trailed as she raised her hands up. "I've never like you."

Now both girls in their combat stance—Mikasa with her nice, shiny blade and Annie with her infamous fighting pose—while Reiner did nothing but to root his feet into the ground with a pale face.

And both girls lunged forward at full speed and power.

…

Less than three seconds later, an ear piercing shriek resonated throughout the military training camp. To most of the trainees, it sounded like an arachnophobic girl being assault by dozens of lethal, hairy spiders.

But to instructor Keith Shadis, it sounded A LOT like Reiner Braun.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx OMAKE xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXXXXxXxXxXx XxXxX**

"Two broken ribs, dislocated shoulder and multiple bruises in the head."

Keith Shadis, the head instructor of 104th Trainee Squad read the verdict loudly before pinning the trainees present in the sick room with a calculative stare. "I can understand about flu and sickness. But what I don't understand is why Reiner Braun lying on the bed, half dead like he'd just finished playing tag with titans."

S-I-L-E-N-T

Except for Connie since the he couldn't stop himself from snorting at their instructor's comment. But he quickly straightened his pose when Keith glared at him. Really, if looks could kill, Connie would be a pile of gooey, red substance by now.

"Well? Someone care to spare me the detail?" The bald instructor pressed.

Another long S-I-L-E-N-T.

That is, before Mikasa decided to break the stillness in the room.

"Reiner was attacked by a bear, sir."

If possible, Keith's eyes widened. Anymore than that, the eyeballs might as well pop out from their sockets. "A… bear?"

"Yes, sir. Two bears actually." Mikasa confirmed with overflowing confidence.

Behind her, Reiner was actually in dilemma. To be beaten to death by Mikasa and Annie or to be eaten alive by a titan, which one is less painful, Reiner had yet to decide. But after experienced the girls' sure-to-death right and left hook, getting crunched by the monster somewhat sounded more appealing than ever. Especially now when Mikasa was staring at him with that dangerous glint in her eyes. Oh God, she wasn't done with him!

"Two… bears…?" Again, the instructor repeated the words as though he was a child just learning on how to speak.

"She's right, sir." Wiping the bread crumbs off her cheeks, Sasha stepped in. "She's right, sir. They were biiigggg bears!"

Keith felt his left eyes just twitched. "And just where was Reiner Braun when he got attacked by these 'bears'?"

"Oh," The brunette paused before continued. "We were picking berries in the forest when bears suddenly attacked us. But they only attacked Reiner."

"And why is that?"

"Simple, sir. Because they sees him as a dangerous threat so they were only trying to eliminate him."

Seconds passed by just like that as the instructor stared at the bubbly brunette stupidly. Everything sounded so wrong—from top to bottom, left to right. One, there are no bears around. Two, Reiner is his second best student and therefore, fending himself from bears attack is like cutting butter with a hot knife. And three, why Reiner?! Why berries?!

"And you at the back!" Keith suddenly barked, his vision now narrowing at the other trainees that were millimetres from flatting their bodies into the wall if that would make them invisible. "Anything you guys want to add?"

Here the reactions he received:

Connie nodded absent-mindedly, in a manner of someone who actually didn't have a fucking clue what they were talking about for the past fifteen minutes.

Jean had a half grin on his face which made Keith wanted to throw the boy out to the field and make him run ten kilometres.

Eren shrugged, well, almost like a normal teenager, and focused more on tweeting bird perched on the windowsill.

And as for Berthold… Frankly, the tallest teen looked terrified as if Keith had just announced that they all going to wear nothing but coconut leaves skirt and dance in the middle of the field.

Of course, no one was actually aware of Bertholdt dilemma. He made a fleeting gaze at Reiner who was giving him his best pleading look, begging to be saved before Bertholdt shifted his attention to Mikasa and Annie. Then back at Reiner who utilizing his 'I'm-your-bestfriend' card. And then back to the girls.

Reiner. Mikasa. Reiner. Annie. Reiner. The girls.

Faster than any possible moment, Bertholdt tore his gaze away, almost dismissing the half-dead Reiner Braun. Bestfriend or not, the dark haired teen couldn't even imagine himself getting pummelled to oblivion, much less to experience it.

"I agree with Mikasa, Annie and Sasha, sir." He responded with eyes anywhere but on their instructor. And of course, Reiner too.

That particular moment, only one thought came into Keith Shadis's mind.

_What the bloody hell is happening with my top trainees?!_

**-FIN- **

**A/N: I'm into SNK lately and it was then I realised, 'oh hey, why there aren't many Reiner fanfic?' or something like that. So basically I just wrote this for pure self satisfaction since I've always thought Reiner was sort of a cool brotherly type despite he's a total assholish traitor. **


End file.
